Sadangstyromanceslashwithnotitle
by Iorhael-nin
Summary: SLASHINESS! A slash songfic. I've always wanted to write one of these... Don't you just love this pairing! R&R please! It's angsty, savvy?


A songfic based on my favorite song and my favorite pairing. Hm... I've always wanted to write a slash fic, I'm not sure why...

Read on, read on.

Author's note: I was actually listening to 'Whisper' (also by Evanescence) when I wrote this. The ends sounds something like the music to Lord of the Rings in its own weird way. And the lyrics were _'Don't turn away... Don't try to hide... Don't close your eyes, Don't turn out the light...' _which I thought was very appropriate. 

_||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||_

Aragorn was bitter and silent, when all the world was a large storm cloud, waiting to burst. That uncommonly dark, ominous sky marked the end of free will and the beginning of destiny. 

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears..._

What would usually sooth him now made him uneasy, as Legolas stepped onto the battlement, waving away the smoke that trailed from his companion's pipe.

'You left the banquet early, mellon nin.' (my friend)

Aragorn gave no reply.

Legolas thought nothing of the Ranger's need to be secluded. He had been that way since the burial of Théodred. Death of loved ones had always been his greatest fear. That Arwen would some day die...

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave..._

Legolas heaved a sigh and continued to speak in a soothing tone.

'Estel...'

There was a dull ache in his chest, feeling much like his heart had stopped beating for a moment. __

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

Arwen had once called him that name. It held so many memories.

'Don't call me that.'

_and it won't leave me alone..._

'I know it pains you, but Aragorn- you must...'

'You know nothing of pain.'

That wasn't true either. Legolas had suffered centuries of heartache and survived even before Aragorn had been born. But which had truly destroyed his mind... his love for Arwen, or had it really been...

They had been through the gates of hell and faced death with exchanged grins of determination. They had fallen, and slain enemies, and buried a brother. There had never been a foe too great for them to conquer together. Until now...__

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real..._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

If evil had brought them together, then the purging of Sauron from this Middle-Earth would separate them again. What was this plaguing thought? When would this torture end?

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

'I will not see you die in this war,' said Legolas, 'Whether for Arwen or...'

'Yourself?' Aragorn said coldly, 'I cannot ask you to do anything that would make this more conflicted that it is,...'

He would not say the name of his confidant. Never again. It would tear him to pieces. A weak leader would send those inept masses also known as Rohan's army to their death. Death was imminent already. How could this be escaped? __

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

'We are no more than fading memories and a secret, Aragorn.' His voice began to break at these words. How could that possibly be true? Aragorn would surely see through it.__

_but you still have... all of me._

The long silence and the billowing smoke that drifted in the air above the proud Dunedain said plainly that he wished to remain in his solitude. He kept the pipe indolently pressed between his teeth as not to speak. Whatever words he would utter would inevitably hurt both of them. Aragorn was not inclined to speak softly, more not to speak at all.

_you used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light,_

My gentle, fair friend. So subtle and yet so rash when it came to those he loved. Just like he had loved...

I refrained from moving, lost in thought. All thought has been of him these past nights. What would happen if we lost? What else would I lose in this terrible war? He has changed over the years. With wisdom and beauty, can he not find another to love him just as...

My strong, impetuous friend. How fate has twisted our paths into one... Would I have perished without you long before this? I will certainly perish if our fellowship, our brotherhood, is divided, and we must go... You belong in your lands, destined to reign them with your queen... What if I cannot leave you to your destiny?

_but now I'm bound by the life you left behind..._

The Elf turned to leave, silken blonde hair whipping around, in luminous sharp contrast to the sky.. His eyes had lost their ever-present sparkle. After so much peril through the ages, he had finally lost his reason to live...__

_Your face it haunts my once-pleasant dreams..._

...No, it remained.

'Meleth nin,' called Aragorn soothingly.(my love)__

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real..._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

The shattered Prince of Mirkwood felt his breath catch in his chest, turning slowly. All the world seemed to stop as they stood facing eachother. Aragorn walked to him quickly, forcing Legolas' lips against his own longingly.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

They were locked in an everlasting kiss, Aragorn placing his hand to Legolas' face.__

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

Legolas draped his arms over Aragorn's shoulders, not wanting to let go.__

_but you still have... all of me._

The night was suddenly alive, and what had been dormant and nearly lost for so long was finally awakened.

...Love.__

Amidst all this peril, they had survived together. Now, held close in eachother's embrace, the rain began to fall. Legolas held him tighter, leaving his lips only briefly to glance up at the entrancing night sky.

'Im-boe le-si. Stay with me in the rain...'(I need you now)__

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_and though you're still with me,_

Aragorn was broken at these words. Arwen... Oh gods, what had he done? Legolas stared, still in their own world, 'Melethron-ne?'(my love?)Aragorn left his arms reluctantly and walked inside the halls of Théoden. Legolas stood lifelessly in the rain...__

_I've been alone all along..._

As the men suited up, Legolas looked around at them, then at Aragorn, dressed in the same armor as these defenseless men and boys.

The anguish Aragorn had caused him could not be undone. Anger ensued as Legolas stepped toward him.

Aragorn surveyed their army, 'Farmers, farriers, stable boys... These are no soldiers.'

'Most have seen too many winters,' said Gimli. 'Or too few,' Legolas sneered, 'Look at them, their frightened, I can see it in their eyes. Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig.' (And the should be... three hundred against ten thousand.)

'Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras,' said Aragorn. (They have more hope defending themselves here than at Edoras.)

This was no longer a discussion over the death of men, this went far deeper. There were other lives at risk in this war...

'Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer.' (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

'Then I shall die as one of them!' shouted Aragorn, leaving the room. Legolas made to follow him, but Gimli wouldn't let him.

'Let him go, lad- let him be.'

Legolas couldn't bear the sight of these people, all destined to meet their end that night. It would not be Aragorn. Aragorn couldn't die as one of them... He left for the battlement again.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,_

Legolas secretly wept in the rain, leaning against the stone wall, cloak hiding his tear-stained eyes from the world. It was now dark, and some stars shone through the rain. Just then Aragorn had finally found him.

'Come inside.'

Legolas turned from him. 

Gimli would soon come looking for them. He had to settle this... or the world, their world, would surely fade into darkness.

'Saes!' Aragorn cried over the pouring rain.

Legolas finally followed him inside, taking his hand.

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

'I'm so sorry,' Aragorn said, holding him closer than ever. 

He was relieved, 'Amin mela le, Aragorn.(I love you) But I know we truly must live in memories. You must go with Arwen, and I will sail with my kin. The ocean calls...'

'Do not say such things. We will have to find another way, some way...'

'That is the only way. You love Arwen, do you not?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then that is what will guide you. I will miss you, my friend. But it is how we must be.'

Aragorn's heart nearly shattered. But Legolas was right. They had to live in their memories until the end of time. Their sanctuary would be the memories...When he was near death, weary from battle and his years near spent, he could look back on their love, and smile as he joined his fathers, knowing that one day, they would be together eternally...

'Amin mela le, Legolas.'

_and I've held your hand through all of these years,_

'Go to the men. I will be there soon,' said Legolas, descending the steps.

Aragorn did as requested and went down to the men to put on his chain mail, taking a few smaller weapons. Legolas approached him, handing him his sword. 

'We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair.   
Aragorn took his hand, 'Ú-moe edaved, Legolas.' (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas)

Gimli was putting on his mail chain, 'By the time I get this atrocity...' the chain mail slipped on, remaining part being obviously too long, hit the floor. 'It's a little tight across the chest.'

They exchanged a smile. They both walked behind Gimli out to the armies, hands clasped for a moment. Aragorn grinned slightly, looking into the eyes of the Prince, knowing that these were their last moments of love. The scenery changed around them to the battle, the rain, and the chance of death. The cold rain did not sting, the night air didn't freeze, and the look of fear in the men's eyes did not dishearten. He knew he might not see Legolas after the Fellowship, in fact- it was certain. But his words were brief, and he could feel tears of mingled fear, sadness, and joy just before they parted to head to Helm's Deep with the men.

_but you still have..._

Their hands unclasped for the last time.

'Nauvalye órenyasse oiale.' (You will be in my heart forever.)

_...all of me. _

_fin._

Hope you liked this! Please review if you'd like to see more like this. Or even just because you have the right to review. Just do so... NOW. *snickers* 

  



End file.
